


В красных руках

by timewalker



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: -





	В красных руках

Мёртвая шлюха лежит, раззявив накрашенный рот. Безмолвная груда мяса — пособие анатомов, в которых Ангелина накопалась вволю, вытаскивая вены, требуху и рассматривая. И оттого так обыденна кровь на руках, и вскрытое брюхо, и слизь: короткий взгляд на увеличенную от возлияний печень, случайно попавший под быстрые пальцы аппендикс, влажное липкое чавканье. Матка наконец поддаётся обрезавшему трубы ножу и мягко льнёт к сжимающей её ладони. Тугое, красное, похожее на бутон вместилище, ненужное, как оказалось, этой дохлой дряни, бесполезное для самой Ангелины, но символ: её потери, выскобленных, как нагар на кастрюле, детей, цинизма жизни и нелюбви вселенной, попранной клятвы, которую дают все врачи, ждущего в конце тоннеля пламени. Что-то шуршит, скрипит, вторгается в ночую тишину. «Мама?» — выглядывает из-за приоткрывшейся двери халупы девочка. Бледная, анемичная пятилетняя дочь проститутки. На тонких руках, сжимающих игрушку-собаку с оторванным ухом, шелушащиеся красные пятна, легко определяемые докторским опытом: лишай. Ещё один ребёнок — но мёртвая женщина не убила его отчего-то, сохранив и родив, вот только вырастить не успела. Ангелина смотрит в серые глаза и тупо думает, что, возможно, она всё это время ошибалась. И кто-то более милосердный и знающий просил у лондонских шлюх не наделять такой же тоскливой и грязной судьбой их нерождённых детей. «Кровь, — с мудрой грустью произносит девочка. — Вы тоже били маму, как они всегда».  
Поспешно подняться, чтобы уйти, — это трусливое бегство.


End file.
